Kuzon's Grandaughter
by I-Love-Garra
Summary: after being shocked by lighting by azula. aang and the gang try there best to stay away from the fire nation even though they think that he might be dead. but they try there best to stay away just in case. but there is one fire bender lookin for them.


Kuzon's Granddaughter

Editor note: I make my Fan Fics as if they where scripts and as if they where episodes. 

The scene is deep in a forest there's a little house there inside are two total strangers.

Stranger 1: Your Grandfather Kuzon was a brilliant fire bender. He could off been admiral, but instead he decided to betray the fire nation. He didn't want to fight in the war, he didn't think it was right to fight against other benders. Especially since he was friends with the Avatar.

Stranger 2: he was huh now I know where refuges because granddad didn't want to fight against the other nations. He didn't feel right fighting against the avatar.

Stranger1: that's correct, and it's up to you to find the avatar and teach him fire bending so he can defeat the fire lord and end the war.

Stranger 2: ok but how can I find him without getting caught by the fire nation and other people that are looking for refuges.

Stranger 1: that's the thing the fire nation doesn't know that you exist. They're only looking for your father and me; they don't know a thing about you.

Stranger 2: so that gives me a chance to find the avatar without getting caught.

Stranger 1: bingo

(Another stranger runs into the cabin he is out of breath.)

Stranger 3: fire nation soldiers are coming this way. Kazon you got to get out off here and start searching for the avatar now.

Stranger 2/ Kazon: what now but I'm not ready.

Stranger 3: there's no time go run now!!

(Kazon/ Stranger 2 quickly run out off the house threw a back door. Kazon gets up high in a tree and see three fire nation soldiers coming to the house she looks away and leaves into the forest.)

The next scene takes place in small village where Aang and the gang are shopping for some food.

Sokka: we don't have much money but I think we will last if buy only the necessities. (Gives Aang a strange look)

Aang: why you looking at me like that.

Sokka: because when we give you the money you buy something that we don't even need.

Aang: so I bought a few things that we didn't need but I'm sure we will find some use for them.

Sokka: you bought a tiger eyed stone when are we ever going to use that.

Toph: you know he got a point there's no way wherever going to use that.

Katara: there right when are we going to use that.

Aang: I guess you have a point.

Sokka: all right then lets go find some food so we can leave this place.

(They all go shopping for supplies; they then all meet up by Appa)

Katara: all right now that we have all of the supplies that we need, we can get going to are next destination.

Toph: which is where because from what I have heard most of the places are invaded by fire nation.

Sokka: you know she got a point most of the places are invaded by fire nation.

Katara: Sokka!

Sokka: what don't look at me Toph is the one that mentioned it.

(toph gives him a mean look)

Sokka: what you did

Aang: there's a place not to far from here its called Sakura Peak. The hole place is high in the mountains where the fire nation cant get to it.

Sokka: why do they call it Sakura peak?

Aang: who knows (jumps onto Appa's head) but it not near the fire nation so we should be safe.

Sokka: alright but we cant stay there to long or the fire nation will come to it because some how the fire nation finds out where we are.

Toph: gee maybe it has to do with the fact oh I don't know everyone gets excited that the avatar is here and decides to tell everyone including the fire nation.

Katara: Toph and Sokka are right we cant stay there to long.

Aang: all right then its settled we are going to Sakura Peak.

(They all get on Appa and fly off to Sakura Peak. Kazon is hiding behind a building listing to the whole conversation, she walks away and gets on a Shirshu.

(editors note: for thouse who don't know what a shirishu is it apperead in bato of the water tribe.)

Kazon/stranger 2: so there going to sakura peak, the fire nation might not be able to get there on rino's but; if there like me who rides on a shiroshi then it complety different. ( pulls back on the riens of her shiroshi and they take off to Sakura Peak.)

Sokka: hey aang your sure that no fire nation can get to Sakura Peak.

Aang: of course I'm sure its high up in the mountains plus its very steep, why?

Sokka: oh nothin just the fact that there is fire nation down there.

Katara: sokka you worry to much, besides it lookes like the nation dosent even know that we are here.

Toph: really everyone thinks that Azula killed Aang. No offense aang.

Aang: its ok but I've learned my lesson, I wont go into the avatar state when there are people ready to attack me.

Katara: it wasent you fault aang you were new to it, and that's ok.

Aang: no its not ok I almost died, I almost let the whole world down.

(the gang soon arrived to Sakura Peak.)

Sokka: i still don't see why they call it Sakura Peak.

Kazon/ stranger 2: you idioit you cant just tell why its named that by just standing there you have to look around. Oh and mr. Avatar guy you where wrong when you said fire nation cant get here because I was part of the fire nation.

(soon as toph heard thouse last six words she quickly a boulder and sent it right towards Kazon. Kazon then quickly got off her shiroshi and got out a wipe and sent it right towards the rock. In just one hit the rock shaterd into a million pieces. She then landed firmly on the ground.)

Kazon: nice try but lookes like you cant defeat a refuge like me.

Toph: why you…

Aang: Toph wait… did you just say you where a refugee.

Kazon: umm yah what of im was part of the fire nation don't you understand. My name is Kazon granddaughter of Kozun, he was a refugee and now I'm a refugee. Here to teach you how to fire bend.

Aang: you are the granddaughter of Kozun I was friends with him and you can really teach me how to fire bend.

Kazon: that's right; but you do relize that you cant fire bend on the solar eclipse.

Aang: oh.

Kazon: but there is a good side you can fire bend if you have a tiger eyed stone.

Aang: hey I have that stone, so I can fire bend on the solar eclipse.

Sokka: wait how do we know that your telling the truth.

Kazon: why you don't trust me because I was part off the fire nation.

Sokka: exactly

Kazon: well than its settled I wont teach aang how to fire bend. ( gets on her Shirshu) I guess you wont be needing me. ( goes away)

Katara: nice job sokka we just lost the only person that could help aang with his fire bending.

Sokka: well what do you want me to do go after her and say im sorry.

Katara: exactly go after her and say your sorry.

Sokka: what about you you almost helped the fire nation by healing a scar.

Katara: look that was my bad but I didn't use the water on zuko I used the water to save aang.

Aang: guys stop fightuing the more you guys fight the farther she gets.

Toph: aangs right sokka go after her right now.

Sokka: fine all go after her. ( walks the derection she went)

Kazon: (talking to her shiroshi) well what do we do now that one guy dosent want us to teach the avatar fire bending.

Sokka: (listening carefully) hey…um… sorry about before.

Kazon: (turns around to sokka and gets up) umm ok your sorry because you don't trust me.

Sokka: yah I never gave you a chance.. so.. yah… im sorry.

Kazon: its ok mean I was part of the fire nation but people still don't trust me because I might do something that… well… make you not like me.

Sokka oh I see… so before you said that you knew why this place was called sakura peak.

Kazon: yah if you want I can show you.

Sokka: ok

(kazon gets back on her serioshi she then exstands her hand to sokka and helps him get up on to it.)

Kazon: hold on tight (they then take off to a different place.)

(They soon get to a peak where they are cherry blossoms all over the place)

Sokka: (gets off shiroshi) so this is why they call it Sakura peak.

Kazon: yep this is why they call it.

Sokka:: I guess I was wrong about you… you can be trusted.

( all off the sudden they hear somethin behind them, zuko and some fire nation soldiers come out from behind them.)

Zuko: well .. well … well what do have her a fire nation refugge and a water tribe loser.

Sokka: hey im not a loser.

Kazon: sokka listen to me go to the others and warn them ill take care of them.( takes out her wipe)

Sokka: no I wont leave you…

Kazon: (inturupting) go now ( takes her wipe wraps it around him and throws him on her shiroshi)

Sokka: ( takes one more look at her and takes off)

Zuko: Quick go after him now ( some soldiers go after him) now about you a fire nation refugee. Your father could off been part off the war but he disded not to. Now im going to take care off you.

TOO BE CONTINUED


End file.
